In the related art a technique is known for storing history information of a power on state and a power off state of an information processing device so that the power on state and the power off state of the information processing device are not repeated in a comparatively short period of time. According to such a technique, when a process is performed in which the power source of the information processing device is set in the off state based on stored history information, the process is held for a certain period of time. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-290568 is disclosed as the related art.
It is considered that, in a case where the information processing device is in an idle state for a certain period of time or more, the power source is set to the off state in order to reduce an amount of power consumption of the information processing device. In the present specification, for example, the information processing device being in the idle state means, for example, that the information processing device is being activated, but a job, that is a unit of execution of a predetermined process, is in a non-executed state, and thus the power source may be set to the off state. Hereinafter the above-mentioned certain period of time, that is, a reference period in which the power source is set to the off state when the information processing device is in the idle state for this period of time or more, is referred to as a “reference idle period”.
It is considered that the power source is not set to the off state until a certain period of time elapses from a time when the power source is set to the power on state last time, even if the information processing device is in the idle state so that the power on and the power off of the information processing device are not repeated in a comparatively short period of time. Hereinafter the above-mentioned certain period of time, that is, a period that is a shortest value of the period during which the power source of the information processing device is not set to the off state from a time when the power source is set to the on state even if the information processing device is in the idle state, is referred to as a “shortest activated period”.
In this case, a period in which the power source of the information processing device is set to the off state according to a set value of the reference idle period changes depending on scheduling circumstances of the job. That is, in this case, a reduced amount of power consumption of the information processing device changes according to the set value of the reference idle period depending on the scheduling circumstances of the job. Accordingly, in a case where the reference idle period is set to a fixed value, there may be a case in which the amount of power consumption of the information processing device may not be more reduced than a case in which the reference idle period is set to another value depending on the scheduling circumstances of the job. In view of the above, it is desirable that the amount of power consumption of the information processing device can be reduced.